a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system and an optical device adjustment element, particularly to a projection system and a light-homogenizing device adjustment element.
b. Description of the Related Art
US patent publication no. 20090262315 discloses a position adjustment mechanism using adjusting screws and an elastic member to adjust the position of an integration rod. China patent publication no. 101354463 discloses a position adjustment mechanism using push members and an elastic member to adjust the position of an integration rod. China patent publication no. 101477242 discloses an illumination system having a light source, a light-homogenizing device, a zoom lens group, and a zoom driving device. The light-homogenizing device is actuated by a drive mechanism.
However, according to the above designs, the use of adjusting screws making the position adjustment for an integration rod is liable to interfere with other components inside the housing of an optical engine to reduce operational convenience. Therefore, practically, the entire optical engine is disassembled and additional tooling or other adjusting tool is needed to achieve the position adjustment. This is very inconvenient for the operation on position adjustment or damage repair. Besides, the adjusting tool is liable to interfere with other components inside the optical engine to complicate the adjusting process or even fail to achieve the position adjustment. Moreover, the additional jig or adjusting tool increases the number of components and fabrication costs.